Seeing Red
by Twin Snakes
Summary: Boone gets captured by Vulpes Inculta.  Warning: This fanfic has strong violence and scenes of rape  for storyline purposes . Some characters may be left out and one or two may have slight personality changes. Chapters get longer and better later on.
1. I can see you

Chapter 1: I can see you

Boones' P.O.V

9:30 am, Novac, Mojave wastelands.

I saw them over in the distance, about half a mile away. All in red and bearing the standards of Caesars' legion-those bastards never were ones for being inconspicuous.

I took aim, looking down the crosshairs of my scope, trying to find the leader of the group. Take him out and the rest will follow. Picked out the guy wearing the glasses and the helmet (Legion call them the Damascus) and fired. Blood and brain everywhere. The group scattered like scared ravens, leaving each other behind to take the next hit. Hardly befitting for a so-called Legion.

That was always their problem—the Legion were too stuck up to accept help or reach out to the commoners. They secluded themselves and kissed the ass of their great leader Caesar, whilst the rest of the world toiled away trying to survive in this filthy wasteland. That's why I joined the NCR—at least they're trying to do something to help.

I looked down the scope once more to see if there were any Legion soldiers brave enough to carry on, but found nothing. They're too shit-scared to come back because they know who's waiting for them.

"The last thing they never see"


	2. Vulpes Inculta

Chapter 2: Vulpes Inculta

Vulpes P.O.V

_Degenerates like him should be hung upon the cross. Picking off good soldiers from half a mile away is pure cowardice. Still, what could I expect from someone working for the NCR? Pack of over-optimistic fools._

_I know why he is there, though; the backwater profligates in Novac are afraid. Trembling in their shacks, they fear the Great Caesar. They are like Radroaches – festering in the dank vaults, living lives of degradation and sin, scattering once the light is thrown upon them. We are that light – that burning, piercing, pervading light._

_They don't understand that the Legion, though brutal in its' methods, are ultimately a force for good in New Vegas. We give the deserving what they deserve and the undeserving a purpose in life. We take the savage and make them civilised to serve their superiors. We punish the evil and we refine the wasteland. We are change. The people in Novac don't want change—they don't want to lead civilised lives or face judgement for the crimes they committed. Like frightened animals, they run squealing to the NCR, who grant them to highly trained snipers to protect them. _

_Novac sleeps easy, but not for long. After all, the light from daybreak has to come eventually…_


	3. A real boon

Chapter 3: A real boon

Boones' P.O.V

_Seems very unorganised the way they had entered Novac. It's like they knew they were going to get seen. I don't trust these tricky bastards—they probably did this on purpose, maybe for reconnaissance. I know that Caesar would send his own mother out into Novac, into my sights, if he knew it'd benefit him somehow._

_I better tell Vargas to take over. He'll be pissed off without his sleep, but he'll have to somehow stay alert whilst I investigate down the entrance to Novac._

Vulpes' P.O.V

_Like the rat coming forth from his hole, I see the sniper Boone skulking towards the north gate. I know exactly who he is – my eyes are everywhere._

_The sniper approaches. Strong chin, broad shoulders, mirrored shades no doubt hiding piercing eyes. He looks around, gun slung across his back, then begins to pace back to his nest._

_My blade catches his throat, my foot presses against his back as I wrestle him to the dirt. He writhes underneath me as I fasten his hands together with rope. A good sniper does not leave his nest nor does he turn his back on the enemy. The NCR are too soft in training their soldiers._

"You are hereby facing judgement for the atrocities you have committed against the Legion of Caesar. May the great Caesar have mercy on your soul."


	4. Walker of the Mojave

Chapter 4: Walker of the Mojave

Vulpes roughly grabbed Boone's chin and tilted his head upward. The shades had fallen from the snipers' eyes, revealing steely eyes that seemed like they could see the length and breadth of the Mojave.

"You may as well kill me now, Legionnaire. I have no desire to co-operate with you." Boone spat, his resolve as hard as his gaze.

"If you were to be killed, you would have been on the cross by now, your feet nailed to the post. No, I have far better plans for you, sniper." Vulpes smirked, dragging his hapless prisoner along with his rope. They were to walk to Cottonwood cove from Novac—a journey that would certainly decimate a weaker man.

"The group that came to novac earlier—reconnaissance?"

"I am not at liberty to discuss tactics with prisoners. You will come quietly or you will come with your lips nailed to each other."

Boone held his tongue—he had both seen and heard the vile atrocities that the Legion were capable of and he did not want to further his predicament until he had a good plan. He complied for the time being, following Vulpes into the rough Mojave wasteland. Boone could see that they were heading towards a small campsite in the distance, midway between both destinations. He could also see the sandstorms raging in the valleys, so he chose to keep his eyes shut, only relying on his enemy to guide him safely through the lands.


	5. Camp

Chapter 5: Camp

Two hours later, Vulpes had led Boone into a makeshift camp set up previously by other legionnaires. The crimson sheets and numerous mongrels prowling around outside gave the campsite a very menacing air—it was not a haven for just any traveller. It acted as a rest stop for soldiers travelling between the major towns, less they succumb to the raging winds and wild scorpions.

Vulpes sat upon the chair in the middle of the large tent and took a swig from a nearby canteen. The solitary Praetorian Guard pushed Boone down to the floor and tore off all of his clothing, leaving him half naked in his underwear.

" I mean it, you had better kill me now. I will not surrender to the likes of you." Boone spat, glaring at his captor. The guard just laughed, whilst Vulpes smirked. The way he smiled as he surveyed the scene before him sent chills down Boones' spine – _the Frumentarii was cold and precise, even when he grabbed me. It was like he was programmed to torture. _

"I find you will surrender soon enough. The will of Caesar demands it."

"You guys seem to like rimming that Caesar, don't you?"

"Insolent degenerate! I'll beat you to death!" The Guard snarled, grabbing the prisoner by the throat and pulling him backwards. Boones' sculpted chest heaved with panic, but he was sure to not let the enemy see and instead began to laugh. A high laugh that despite being choked, still resounded around the spacious room.

"H-how does it feel…to know that your great Caesar is...dying?" he grinned, looking upside-down into the eyes of the guard.

"Sir, I beg permission to silence his filthy lies!" he cried, slamming Boone into the main support beam that held the tent together.

"It is alright, we shall not play to his game."

"How do you suggest we punish him, sir?"

"You'll see…"


	6. Rough Justice

Chapter 6: Rough Justice

Vulpes, still seated, seized Boone by the throat and forced him towards his crotch. He knew that he would get what he wanted in the end, but it was just a case of how he was going to get it.

"I would suggest you comply now, sniper. I am not a man to be trifled with." Vulpes pushed his tunic down slightly, just enough to release his rock-hard erection. Boone felt the bile rising in his throat as he realised what Vulpes had intended for him to do.

"I don't do faggot stuff."

"Your defiance only makes your case worse."

"How so? I'll end up dead anyway."

"Trust me, you do not want the alternative. There are no quick deaths in judgement."

"I'd rather be strung to the cross or tossed to the dogs than to suck off a guy in a skirt. You'd probably imagine I was Caesar anyway if I did do it."

The guard was about to advance on the captured once more, to give him a sharp boot to the ribs, but was halted again by his superior officer.

" It would behove you not to wear our slave out too much—wouldn't you rather save his energy for what's next?"

" Oh yes…I hadn't thought of that. Sniper, you best start saying your prayers now."

"I fear nothing."

"You may fear nothing, but does your wife? Don't forget, Boone, we know everything. Caesars' eyes and ears are everywhere and nowhere." Vulpes revelled in the reaction he had gotten. Boone's eyes widened and dilated—just how long had they been watching him? They knew his name! They knew about Carla!

"Also…I hear there may be an addition to your family—don't think that all that copulating didn't yield some results…"

They even knew about Carlas' pregnancy? Boone bit his lip and decided to forgo any notion of pride or shame. He had to comply the best he could to strike up a deal and save his family.

"Okay. You win. If you leave my family alone, you can have me. I will do as you say and I will swear allegiance to Caesar." He stared hotly into the ice-cold eyes of Vulpes, who merely pat the head of his prisoner.

"Little sniper, you do not realise that the Legion will take what it needs regardless of what you say." Boone felt the first prick of frustrated tears as Vulpes spoke "But…if you prove you are of some worth to us, we will claim your family as personal slaves. The life of a personal slave is far greater than the average one."

"What…what will they have to do?" Boone asked, not wanting to hear the answer.

" Carla would be for procreation purposes only. Your child, depending on which gender, will either follow the same fate as her mother or he will become part of the military."

Boone visibly grimaced.

" If you work for us and help us to bring down the NCR, I will deem them unfit for slavery and exile them to a safer land. I am usually not so benevolent, but then, it is rare that I find one such as you. It is your choice."

Boone nodded, his eyes clamped shut, for his tears may spill if he dared to behold the face of his captor.

"Now do you see where compliance gets you?"

"Yes."

"I hope you don't think we are done with you yet. We still have to teach you a few lessons in manners." Vulpes laid his hands on the arms of his ebony wood chair, his erection springing to attention once more. Boone began his work by running his tongue along the smooth underside of Vulpes' impressive dick, until he reached the swollen head. He was unsure as to how to go about this, until he remembered how Carla had done it to him. He opened his mouth further and swallowed a quarter of the length, much to the pleasure of his new superior, who grabbed his head and pushed it down more.

"If I feel teeth, sniper, I will take them out one by one with pliers."

If I think of her, this wont be so bad…Boone thought, gagging on the large cock he was forced to swallow. He began pumping his head up and down rapidly—using every technique Carla had performed on him to make Vulpes come quicker. After minutes of giving the best (and only) head he had ever given, Boone felt the salty, disgusting mess explode into his mouth and slide down his raw throat. He knew better than to spit it out.

"You learn well, Boone, but don't rest on your laurels. My guard is still hurt by your insults to Caesar."

"I'll...go down on him too then." The words felt dirty as they came out of his mouth, but he had no choice. He was now a defector of the NCR and a slut to the Legion.

Boone was about to turn around, but he felt himself being roughly seized from behind; his boxers being yanked down by the guard.

"I don't settle for such paltry offers, Sniper." The guard spat onto the asshole of the prisoner kneeling before him and began prodding the tight hole with his cock.

"Brace yourself, Boone." Vulpes purred, kissing the sniper on the forehead. Boone instinctively clenched his ass muscles together, which only worsened the pain of the sudden, violent thrust of the guard. Vulpes could only wish more of his fellow soldiers were here to witness the moment the tears of the feared sniper burst forth as he was being pounded without mercy.

Boone allowed a yelp to escape his lips, only as an outlet for the immense pain he was experiencing. The guard wasn't pleased with such pitiful cries, so he struck the taut ass cheeks of the sniper with such force that Boone screamed.

"I'm a sadistic son of a bitch—I want to hear you scream louder!" The guard laughed, slapping Boones' ass with one hand as he grabbed his throat with the other.

" I feel sorry for you, sniper—it'll only get worse from here. My guard is considered one of the more gentler lovers in Caesars' Legion." Both Vulpes and the guard laughed raucously at this chilling remark, whilst Boone grit his teeth at the raw pain of being fucked so hard. He wasn't going to give the guard what he wanted—he wasn't going to scream anymore.

The guard, angered and amused by Boones' further defiance, leant down and bit his neck with sharp, unyielding teeth.

"If I don't get what I want by compliance, I get it by force." The guard snarled into Boones' ear, ramming his asshole recklessly. Boone had to play the part, had to understand the psychology of these twisted freaks and let them think they had won.

As Vulpes said—_it only gets worse from here._


	7. Play your cards right

Chapter 7: Play your cards right

Boone lay outside the immense crimson tent, the cold desert wind whipping sand onto his bare skin. He closed his eyes, only to shield himself from the sand, but could not fall asleep. Nausea came at him in strong waves, carrying with them the echoes of laughter of the two men who had brought these feelings of disgust and humiliation upon him. A cycle of anger, hurt, depression and vengeance had pulsed around his mind – he had to think of something else, something that can stop him going fucking crazy. Boone thought of Carla, _gorgeous, sweet Carla_, and felt the tension and the tears well up within his body once more. It was both painful, yet soothing for him to think of the good times he had with her.

Craigs' shoulders relaxed and the tension unravelled from his neck.

Carla and Boone had meet a year ago in the outskirts of the Strip—she was a professional gambler, he was part of NCR. He was on patrol duty, before he became part of the sniper core, and had to help keep the peace within the scrap metal confines of the casino strip.

The moment they had began talking was as clear to him as the waters surrounding Goodsprings.


	8. High Roller

Chapter 8: High Roller

Flashback

Carla was drunk the night they met—giggling, flirty and open, she was the polar opposite of the stoic, guarded Boone. She was just coming out of the Gomorrah casino, her pre-war bonnet skewed and her friend was helping to prop her up, with little success.

Boone had asked if they needed assistance (which was rare for the trooper, as he seldom ventured out from his tight social circle), to which they both drunkenly giggled. He felt the blush creep up his face.

"I wouldn't mind him taking me home, that's for sure!" Carla laughed, slapping her friend lightly on the shoulder as her friend eagerly checked out the strapping young man before her.

"The things I would do to you, NCR boy…" Carlas' friend April winked at Boone and blew him a little kiss. "Hey Carla, would you say that what I had in mind was illegal in Vegas?"

"Yeah, but then so is everything else you have in your mind!"

Usually demure by nature, the girls had become drunk on both alcohol and the adrenaline rush you get when you win big at the blackjack table in a high-paying casino.

"Move along." Boone commanded, turning his gaze towards a pack of troublemakers off in the distance. He was going to run over and investigate, to get away from them, but the North gate Securitron had it covered.

"Aww cm'on April—he's shy, bless him!" Carla said, staggering towards the gate to Freeside. It was dark and she knew the various thugs and chem.-addicts would be prowling around the alleyways tonight (as they did every night), but her confidence and liquor would not let her become scared. After all, she was a high-roller tonight!

Boone watched them go through the large, corrugated iron gate into Freeside and allowed himself a small smirk. Carla was her name, he thought, picturing her shoulder length brunette hair and twinkling blue eyes. A sudden hearty pat on his shoulder punctured his train of thought, of which he was both annoyed and relieved.

"Hookers? If so, why didn't you get one for me?" Manny Vargas laughed, but both men knew he wasn't interested in women.

" No—just a couple of high-rollers." Boone was inwardly irritated by Mannys' assumptions that the women were hookers—he has warned his friend many times that not all women are as bad as he thinks.

"Well at least someone is having luck tonight—you hear about the shit going on in Freeside? Fucking chem. addicts tearing down the fucking walls cos of some drug deal that went bust! And get this, the fucking Kings are getting involved—pure pandemonium!" Vargas sighed, slipping off his trooper goggle hat and running his hand through his hair.

Boone suddenly jolted.

"We gotta go into Freeside." He said, with nervous intensity.

"Why? Let them all kill each other, saves us a time and a half."

"Vargas, those two girls have just gone into Freeside, drunk and alone—we can't let anything happen to them."

Manny surveyed his comrade for a moment. He saw the eagerness in his eyes and knew that Boone would not back down so easily.

"Okay, but we gotta be careful—I'm not getting my ass shot by some greasy haired Elvis freak."

They alerted some passing NCR troopers over to their position and instructed them to take their places as patrol that night. The young soldiers grumbled at the thought of more work, when they had only just got time off, but Manny soon won them round by promising them the best Gomorrah whores.

Boone and Vargas opened the door to Freeside and beheld the riot. Kings were shooting at angry chem. addicts from behind half-demolished walls, like in an old Wild West story. The addicts, wired to the eyeballs and jonesing for the next hit, were firing back with deadly accuracy.

The two NCR nodded at each other and parted ways—Vargas into a high building on the east side, Boone scouring the wrecked town for the two women. He dodged bullets and random vitriolic insults from both warring factions, but he was beyond care. He had to do his duty and save them.

"Fuck NCR!" Came the loud sneer, as a machete nearly landed in Boones' shoulder, but was thankfully stopped by Mannys' bullet. The blood and brain exploded over Boone, the machete falling to the floor with a loud clank, as more addicts ran towards him.

"Got yourself a guardian angel, NCR?"

Boone pulled his gun from his back and put the bullet in the forehead between the wild eyes of Freesides' dregs. He continued forth, three bodies dropping to the floor like sacks of sand and found the women cowering in an abandoned doorway, an addict shaking them down for their caps. He had thrown April aside and was grappling with the frightened Carla, who was trying to throw him off.

"Put her down. Now." Boone glared, his rifle trained on the bloodshot eyes of the offending addict.

"Yeah sure, right after I get this bitchs' caps—fucking holding out on me." Boone noticed that April had suffered a severe blow to the eye—it was swelling and bruising at an alarming rate as she sobbed. Boone saw how her dress had been ripped at the chest, he saw the now-demure young woman trying to preserve her modesty and felt the bile rise in his gullet.

"I said put her down, or you die."

The addict sneered at the coldness of Boones' voice—he was so fucked up on psycho, jet and med-X that he could not see his own inevitable death.

" What's wrong, NCR? Pissed off that I roughed up Blondie? Wanted to have a go at it yourself?"

Boone swiftly knocked the addicts' elbows with the butt of his rifle, the addict yelped and released Carla as the pain surged through his entire arms. Carla swooped onto her sobbing friend and urged her to get up, as Boone executed the screaming criminal.

Boone escorted them to a nearby abandoned shop and urged them to sit upon the ruined couch so that he could inspect their wounds. April, still in shock, was wearing Boones' NCR jacket to preserve her dignity.

"Give me your arm." He soothed, as he gave them both an invigorating shot of stimpak. He noticed that their arms were smooth—no track marks, scars or any other signs of the wrong side of life. They really were just sweet young women.

"Thank you for saving us—I don't even want to think about what they would have d-done to me—he said he wanted to r-rape me…" April had to choke back the tears as she relived the moment in which she thought she was going to die.

"It's okay, I would do it for anyone, I am here to keep the peace. Can you tell me what happened? It's hard but it's for investigation purposes."

"April, you go upstairs and get some rest—I'll tell him." Carla said, hugging her best friend and then turning back round to Boone. April ascended the mangled stairs and thanked her saviour once more.

"We entered Freeside an hour ago to get back to our motel. There was a lot of bad shit going on—people were getting killed, bodies piling up on the floor, the fucking securitrons firing indiscriminately in all directions. We decided to turn around and go hire a room in the vault 21 for the night, until this had all died down. April got snatched, dragged backwards by her hair by that filthy addict…I chased after her. He took us to a secluded doorway…and he ripped Aprils' dress. Said he wanted to" Carla lowered her voice "fuck her, kill her, then fuck her again."

Boone visibly grimaced at this remark—he wondered why some of these degenerates are still on this god-forsaken earth. He urged her to continue, making mental notes on what he's going to say in the inevitable NCR report.

"So I was trying to save her—I offered him all our caps, but he said he'd have it regardless of whether we gave it up or not. I offered myself to him, but again, he said that he'd have it either way. He chose her first because he loved blondes. I wish I could have done more."

"What could you have done? Animals like that are dangerous, but even so you were both so brave. You are both tougher than you look." Carla smiled at his little compliment—it was small, but it was all she needed in this hellish time.

" Thank you—you're not so bad yourself. Oh God, I just remembered what we were saying to you while we were drunk!"

"It's alright—I get it all the time, mostly from other men trying to get a night with a real soldier boy."

"Oh my God! Some people…"

"Other NCR troops sometimes whore themselves out when the night is quiet—easy 500 caps. I personally wouldn't do it, I've seen many good soldiers get canned for doing that kinda shit on duty."

"I think you'd be worth more than 500…at least a 1000." Carla burst out laughing, her old humour returning to her. Boone felt a small knot in the pit of his stomach…was she interested in him? And if so…was he interested in her?

"Thank you, Carla, but no, I'm not for sale."

"You know my name?"

"How could I forget?"

" And you are?"

"Craig Boone." He felt so weird saying his first name; he was always known by his surname, even to his closest friends.

"Well I'm just Carla—I don't really have a second name. Hey, is it okay if you escort us back to our motel? I know you have more pressing issues…"

"Of course, I'll tell my colleague. Would you like me to stay with you both?"

"You'd do that? That's the first time a guy has ever offered something without wanting something in return!"

"I'm not like others. I know the difference between right and wrong, I just wish everyone else did too."

Carla smiled deeply at the wonderful man before her and went upstairs to wake her friend.

Boone felt like a High-Roller too that night.


	9. CottonWood Cove

Chapter 9: Cottonwood Cove

"Move along, sniper. We don't want to keep Caesar waiting." Vulpes commanded, dragging the hapless Boone along behind him. Boone was allowed to have his boots and camo pants back, but was stripped to the waist to show off the bruises and scars he had endured through that hellish night.

The Praetorian Guard stayed at the tent, to protect the supplies from wandering ferals and provide rest for any other Legion soldier who visited.

Boone watched the back of Vulpes intently—could he have a chance of escape? He mentally pictured dragging Vulpes backwards and disarming him, then making his way to Camp McCarran. It wouldn't be easy and he may get a machete through the neck for his efforts, but it's better than the alternative.

Anything was better than the alternative.

"Don't even think about it, sniper. I have eyes in the back of my head, you know."

_A spy through and through—thinks of everything_, Boone thought bitterly.

"What do you want from me?"

"I want nothing more than to see you writhing upon the cross."

"Do you like seeing others in pain?"

"No more than you."

"There's a difference between us—I kill accurately and swiftly, you let people suffer. I think you enjoy it."

"I do what is necessary."

"So all that shit last night was necessary?" Boone wanted to hold his tongue, but the anger and humiliation he had suffered had welled up inside him.

"I believe so."

Boone screwed his eyes shut in frustration. He was literally bound to a complete psycho, away from Novac, NCR…Carla…


	10. Open up

Chapter 10: Open up.

Flashback

Boone had made Carla his wife a few weeks after the shoot-out in Freeside (life expectancy was short in the dangerous new Vegas, so marriages and generations sprang up at an unusually fast rate).

Boone had been given an honorary room at the Novac Motel (free of charge for all his services) and had promptly moved his new wife in with him. He actually smiled at the way she excitedly jumped onto the bed and dove under the covers, beckoning him forth with a mischievous glint in her eye.

"Ohh Craig…" Carla purred, lifting the covers off again as she seductively peeled away her layers. He had always imagined this moment every time he fell asleep—he pictured her heaving tits, her soft thighs and what lay between them and imagined himself fucking her as hard, fast and rough as he could. His erection strained against his boxers and sweat formed a tiny dark circle on his undershirt, as he fought to control the urges that burned within him.

Boone climbed onto the bed and began smothering his new wife with hungry kisses, moving down every inch of her smooth, soft body, until he reached what lay between her thighs. Carla drew in a sharp intake of breath and gripped the side of the bed as Boone rubbed her clit between his thumb and finger. After a minute of Carlas' high cries and bucking hips, he felt his hard-on pulsing and aching.

"Oh God, Carla—I can't hold it anymore" Boone muttered, a minute strain of desperation in his voice. His boxers were pulled down to his knees and he was literally an inch away from fucking her.

"Please go easy on me, Craig." Carla whispered, as she wrapped her legs around her husbands' taut back and prepared herself for the inevitable pain that will follow.

"It's okay—just dig your nails in my back if it hurts too much."

Boone pushed himself into her, relishing the tightness of her walls, and began a slow steady rhythm. Carla yelped as the shred of her womanhood had trickled down her legs, onto the mattress below. She couldn't wait to tell April he next day.

They continued fucking long into the night, then fell asleep in each others' arms, awash with perspiration.

For the first time, Boone fell into a deep, peaceful rest.


	11. New

Chapter 11: New

Boones' Flashback

Craig and Carla had a relatively uneventful married life—he stayed on guard duty most of the night, she did her errands most of the day. There was only that hour or less of contact between shifts, but it made the day go a whole lot easier.

A few months after their wedding night, Carla had begun feeling ill—vomiting and extreme lethargy were frequent occurrence. Boone became worried of her condition and drafted in a doctor from NCR, who promptly began the process of diagnostics.

Carla lay on the bed, bucket beside her, as Boone went to wait outside. He was not normally so squeamish, but he could not bear to see her in this state.

"Have you ever been in or near an irradiated source?" The doctor asked, medical clipboard in hand.

" I don't think so—I've only ever drunk the clear water and Craig would never let me venture off into unknown territory…"

The doctor, having known Boone for quite some time, was bemused to hear someone referring to him as 'Craig' for once.

"Okay…so we'll cross off the possibility of Rad poisoning. Have you ever consumed or been stung by the stinger of a Radscorpion?"

"No."

"Hmm…your symptoms fit the criteria of poisoning…when did they start?"

"About a few weeks after my—Oh God! You don't think…I'm pregnant?" Carlas' heart raced with excitement and fear as she thought of the possibility of her carrying Boones' child.

"Did your husband, y'know, ejaculate inside you?" The Doctor felt more than uncomfortable thinking of his comrade doing the nasty – it was comparable to imagining ones' own brother in the act, he thought.

" Well, yeah…why?"

"Why did you not mention this sooner?"

"I didn't ever think it would happen to me! You don't get pregnant first time!"

"Let me run some more tests, just to be sure. I tell ya, sex education out in the wastelands leaves a lot to be desired…"

Half an hour later, Boone was still standing outside, drawing deep on his cigarette, expecting the worst. He was petrified of losing the one he had so cherished for half a year that he was trembling slightly. The doctor came out of the room and shook Boones' hand, a great smile upon his face.

"Congratulations, Boone."

"What's going on?"

"You're going to be a father-Carlas' symptoms were the first stages of pregnancy, nothing to worry about." And with that, he picked up his bag and left, a healthy sum of 100 caps jangling in his pockets.

Boone rushed into the room and sat upon the bed with his wife, who was petting her stomach with delight. He placed his hand on hers and gave her a little smile.

" I'm so glad you're okay."

"Does this not frighten you? April told me that most guys would run a mile if they got a girl pregnant."

"I think we'll manage—but we have to think realistically about the situation."

Carla turned her head—this was fast turning into another one of those horrible conversations they have when Boone outlines the dangers of his line of work. She knows she has to consider everything, but she could not bring herself to think about her Craig dead.

"Carla, don't turn away this is important. It sucks, but you have to consider everything—if I" Boone refrained from using the word 'Die' in front of Carla "aint around…you have to think of what you and the baby are going to do."

"I don't know."

"Listen to me, if I'm not around anymore, you have to go back to the strip and get into Vault 21—it's not the best place for a kid, but it's safe at least."

Carla said nothing, but the sadness in her eyes gave away her innermost thoughts. _Why can't I just be happy for once?_ She thought, bitter tears welling in her eyes. Boone swiftly changed the subject.

"I already thought of a name for her – what about Carla?" He said, with all seriousness.

"But I'm Carla! Besides, what if it's a He?" She chuckled, punching him on the arm. Craig retaliated lightly, the conversation quickly degenerating into a soft play-fight and screaming laughter.

_If only life could be like this all the time._


	12. The Great Caesar

Chapter 12: The Great Caesar

"Vulpes, you return with information on the degenerates in Novac?" Caesar commanded, his voice steely with authority. Vulpes, a man of servitude, duly brought forth the bound sniper, much to the delight of his comrades.

"I see that your exploits yielded some results, very good, Vulpes."

Boone was thrown down in front of the great leader and his bonds were loosened. He pulled himself into a more dignified position and glared at the man in front of him, trying to hide the hurt and humiliation of what he had previously endured. It was times like this he wished he had his glasses—his little shields against the world.

Caesar dismissed the majority of his subordinates, leaving only Vulpes and his trusted Legate just in case the sniper decided to strike.

"Don't look so anxious, profligate—we aren't going to rape you, unlike some I could mention…" Caesar glared at Vulpes as he spoke. He knew that Vulpes was an excellent Frumentarii, and that his methods were brutal and effective, but the whole sordid business left a sour taste in his mouth. He let Vulpes get away with it this time, in light of his fruitful discovery.

"What do you want?" Boone asked, his voice cold and direct.

"I want what your information—a high ranking recon sniper must know something about the innermost workings of the NCR."

"I don't know anything—all I know is how to aim, fire and kill."

"We both know that's shit. I'll get it out of you one way or another, believe me. Dismissed."

Boone was bound once more and was dragged to the furthermost sanctum of Vulpes private tent.

"Like Caesar said, we'll get it out of you one way or another." Vulpes forced Boone to the floor and gave him a few sharp blows around the face. The blood flowed freely from Boones nose and his eye felt like it was swelling fit to burst.

Vulpes pushed his tunic down a little once more and released his erection. He grabbed the snipers jaw and looked straight into his eyes.

"I'm a sick, sadistic man, Boone—I get off on violence and the suffering of others, so don't think I'll ever relent." He laughed, relishing the pain in the other mans' eyes.

Boone had to escape. He had to play the part of the broken slave if he could have a shot at being free.


	13. Free?

Chapter 13: Free?

Boone quickly shoved Vulpes' legion armour on and began cleaning the blood from his face. He winced as he touched his bruised nose and his cut lip, but he was too hyped up with adrenaline to care.

Vulpes lay in the corner, bound tightly with the same rope, wearing Boones' grimy clothing and beret. He was sad to have to part with it, but his life is far more important than a dusty old hat.

"You will pay for this…you filthy…whore!" Vulpes murmured groggily; his cheekbone smashed.

"I swear on my babys' life that when I find you, I will put you through the worst torture you have ever had. I won't rest until you are 6 feet under with my boot in your ass!" Boone hissed, giving his former captor a sharp kick in the groin. It hurt Vulpes moreso than usual—Boone had to bite him to get away.

The sniper picked up Vulpes' distinctive mongrel head gear and black goggles, then made his way out of the camp. A perceptive person by nature, Boone had picked up on the cold mannerisms of Vulpes and the way he strode about with his head in the air.

The sniper stood at the doors of the drawbridge and bade the guard 'Ave'. The guard opened the door and let him go free.

"Where are you going, Vulpes? It's gone midnight." The guard said, trying to be as respectful as possible. He noticed that Vulpes wasn't his usual self and by extension was worried for the sake of the Legion in case it was something serious like the NCR attacking again. Boone, acting as Vulpes, commanded as much contempt within his voice as he possibly could. It was easy enough for the Sniper, as he hated any Legion member he laid eyes on.

"It is none of your business, it is the will of Caesar that I go forth. Also, do not enter my tent unless I give my strictest permission." This was a direct brush-off.

"Ave, true to Caesar."

"True to Caesar."

Boone walked down to the boat marked with Vulpes's name and rowed away to the other side, the clear water reflecting the subtle moonlight of the night sky. He made sure that no other Legion soldiers were around and, as he left the glowing ember lights of the camp torches, he finally let the tears fall from his eyes. He made no sound as he cried—he would never let that happen, but the bitter tears still spilled down his face and onto the uniform he was forced to wear.


	14. My Baby

Chapter 14: My baby

It took a few days for Boone to get back to Novac—he had to camp out in various covert locations, just in case the Legion had gone forth to search for him.

The moment he saw the big, green dinosaur, he felt his heart soar—he was going back to Carla and the baby and he was going to forget all that he had been through. He saw his motel room and ran towards it, dodging the hail of bullets that rained upon him. Carla opened the door and nervously looked up at the Legion soldier before her.

"W-what is your business round here?"

"Carla, It's Craig. I had to steal a uniform to escape." He removed the distinctive headgear and goggles.

"Craig! Where have you been? I h-heard you got—" Carla was distraught, she never thought she would see him again. Boone instinctively put his arms around her and held her tight.

"I got ambushed a few days back and dragged to Cottonwood Cove by some sick Legion fuck. I don't really want to talk about it to be quite honest."

"What did they do to you? Oh God…!" Carla broke down once more, much to Boones' strange relief; having someone feel as bad as he did right now somehow lessened the force of his own distress. It was almost like they were sharing the pain.


	15. Vulpes' Rage

Chapter 15: Vulpes' rage

"If that sniper thought I was hard on him then, he hasn't seen anything yet. I will see to it that he swings from the highest branch!" Vulpes nursed his smashed cheekbone, wincing every time he had to press the cold flannel against it to reduce swelling. He was relieved that someone had investigated his tent an hour ago, freed him and gave him another set of clothes. Of course, the Legion soldier who had found him was inconspicuously killed; Vulpes couldn't allow himself to be seen in such a weak position by someone so low on the command chain. He didn't even need an alibi, in fact, other soldiers helped to dispose of the corpse!

"Ave, Lord Caesar wishes to speak to you." The soldier looked nervously as he imparted this information—he did not want to be on the end of Vulpes' rage.

"Ave, I will be along shortly." Vulpes raised himself from the animal hide chair and made his way to Caesars' great tent.

Caesars' tent

"Ave. You wish to speak to me, Lord?"

"Yes. Have you anything to say on the prisoner?"

Vulpes felt his heart miss a beat—how could he get out of this? He racked his brains for a few seconds then came to a conclusion.

"My Lord, my tactics have always been fruitful, yes?"

"Well yes, you're the best damn Frumentarii I have ever seen. Why? I assume you're not just here to angle for compliments."

"Nothing of the sort, my Lord—but it may shock you to discover that I have in fact freed the prisoner." Caesars' temple visibly pulsed as he heard this—what the hell was the man doing? He felt another of his infamous headaches on the horizon.

"You freed him? LET HIM GO BACK TO NCR?"

"Yes, but for good reason. You see, the sniper Boone is immune to any and all types of interrogation; his type would rather bite their tongue and die rather than to impart whatever information they have." There was an awkward pause after he spoke—the only sounds being the shuffling of feet and low murmurs of his comrades.

"Go on. I'm listening and deciding your fate at the same time." Caesar growled. Vulpes felt the intense need to swallow, but just continued on.

"I let him make his trail back to Novac, then I'll lull him into a false sense of security. No soldiers, no nothing, we'll go about business as usual. After a little while, when he goes on guard duty, we'll take his wife. His defences' will break almost immediately to get her back."

"Vulpes, you are a cruel, heartless man. Building a man up and then bringing him crashing back down—it's a good plan. However, you did not inform me of this plan before execution."

Vulpes just nodded swiftly and imparted his apology. He knew he was going to get punished—probably a few rounds in the arena, bare-knuckle fighting that NCR ranger they picked up last week. It was the last thing he needed when he was nursing a smashed up face, but if it means he stays off the old telegraph pole crucifix, then so be it.

"Ave, true to Caesar."


	16. Lost and Found

Chapter 16: Lost and found

Boone and Carla had considerably drifted apart in the past few weeks. He had receded back into a little shell and refused to talk about anything other than to say goodbye whenever he left for guard duty. Carla knew something had happened and tried to get it out of him—she was ashamed to admit that they had argued pretty badly over the whole ordeal. She doesn't want to force him, yet she wants him to talk about what happened so that she may be able to help. After all, she once screamed, what were our marriage vows for?

Carla missed the way he used to smile at her, the way he used to affectionately rub her budding stomach and the way he used to take her, like a ravenous animal. Now he can't bear to look at her without having to turn away. Every time they sleep together, he seems to just go through the motions just to make her happy, then immediately goes to sleep; his chest heaving with silent sobs.

She wanted the old Craig back, not this cold, dead man who wandered into her door the other week. Carla had some times even pondered as to whether he was one of Caesars' spies that bore a striking resemblance to her husband and whether the real Craig was alive somewhere, waiting for her.

Boone departed for duty, gave her a small kiss on the cheek and near enough ran out of the door. She sighed and felt the tears form once more. It seemed like they never stopped.

"I love you." She whispered.

Carla's eyelids fell as she drifted into deep sleep. She dreamt she was in a strange, orange wasteland where the sky glowed bright green and everything was more destroyed than usual. In the middle of it all, however, there was a giant statue of her husband made of stone; his red beret melting down onto his cheeks like dripping wax, like tears. Around the base were stray mongrels, with vicious teeth and mangy fur. They snapped and bit at her whenever she went near and her stomach felt as if she was literally carrying stones in her womb. Carla woke up as soon as one of the feral dogs struck; her heart was racing and she was awash with sweat. She instinctively felt around for Craig, but remembered he was not there. _He was never fucking there anymore._


	17. One for my baby

Chapter 17: One for my baby

Carla was still shaky and agitated, she knew she wasn't going to get anymore sleep, plus dawn was beginning to break. She decided she was going to sort this whole mess out with Craig one way or another by going to confront him. This was no life for all three of them.

Putting on her simple, yet lovely pink dress, Carla opened her door and walked towards Dinky the dinosaur, when she was suddenly grabbed roughly from behind. Her initial thoughts were that it was Craig coming to apologize and finally tell her everything, until she heard the cold, piercing voice of the stranger.

"P-please don't hurt me! My baby…!" She cried, struggling against the mans' strong, unyielding grip.

"I won't hurt you if you come quietly. By order of Caesar, you are hereby a slave of the Legion."

Her eyes widened and her heart seized—a slave? How could this happen if Craig was there? The soldier forcibly bound her and dragged her to his group, as they had done with her husband.

"Ave. I caught her almost immediately, sir, I don't think anyone had seen me."

"Good. This will prove invaluable in getting Boone from his hole once more." Vulpes smiled, leading the patrol to the encampment on the way to Fort. Carla was shoved along rudely and was consistently leered at for her striking looks and her considerable sized chest.

If she thought her life was hell with Craig, she hadn't seen anything yet.


End file.
